Encrucijada (Abyss)
|diai =31 |mesi =Agosto |añoi =2008 |diaf =23 |mesf =Enero |añof =2009 |grupos= |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |Grupo1=Abyss |Grupo1a= |Grupo1s= |Grupo2=Encrucijada |Grupo2a= |Grupo2s=Encrucijada (Dark Strikers) }}"Sinopsis" __TOC__ TRAMA Se había despertado al poco de amanecer. Y presentía que algo iba a pasar. Algo malo se se asomaba por el horizonte. Qué. Cuándo. Ansiaba la felicidad de la ignorancia, pero era un don que le había sido arrebatado hacía tiempo. La ignorancia y la inocencia van de la mano. Ahora viendo a José en su cama dormir abrazado a la almohada se daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía inocente. La luz comenzaba a llenar el cuarto, daba de lleno en la cama, de ahí que el chico lobo fuese ahora totalmente humano, de ahí que él se encontrase parado frente a la ventana dejando que los tenues rayos de luz resbalasen por su pecho. Hacía calor, y se había forzado a llevar la camiseta que tapaba sus cicatrices aunque era bastante caluroso, al menos, mientras Lobo dormía, él no se sentía incómodo. Había tenido mucho de eso al despertar. José había cambiado y seguía pegado a él rozándole con su erección matutina y él, medio dormido sólo había notado aquello y sin saber dónde estaba se había lanzado fuera de la cama, un ataque de pánico, con el corazón desbocado, un nudo en la garganta y el sudor frío empapándole. Le costó varios minutos levantarse de la esquina donde se había acurrucado y normalizar su respiración. De alguna inexplicable manera José seguía roncando. Así que como no tenía sentido intentar volver a conciliar el sueño decidió levantarse y simplemente no pensar. Miró al durmiente y suspiró sonaramente, no podía ser un chico normal, no podía sentirse atraido por él aunque fuse tan fácil quererle. En su futuro era su tio, le había cuidado, le había querido, pasase lo que pasase, fue él el que le ayudó a tratar a sus padres después de engancharse al coz. Había jugado con Lobo cuando aprendía andar, le había sujetado con el hocico húmedo para que no cayese, le había mordido las orejas y tirado de la cola y el bueno LoboNevado sólo le había respondido con un lamentón en la cara. Había dormido a los pies de su cama, en su forma lupina cuando las pesadillas le mantenían en vela, le había dado protección cuando no toleraba ninguna presencia humana a su alrededor... Era su familia, no podía sentir lo que comenzaba a sentir por él. Así que desde ese momento se terminaba, desde ese momento, amigos y punto. Tonteo al mínimo. Sí. Estaba decidido. Pero era tan mono... JF se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, aquello era un lío. No se suponía que viajar al pasado fuese tan complejo ¿no? Estuvo tentando de despertar a José, pero prefirió dejarle dormir. Se dio una ducha rápida y cogió una sudadera, suponía que le iba a tocar ir corriendo hasta el Roxie, pero tampoco iba a quejarse, ahora que Dana no estaba no iba a haber nadie que les presionase para entrenar, así que sería mejor marcarse él mismo una rutina. La luz anaranjada le dio de lleno en lo ojos cuando sin poder evitarlo le dio una cariñosa caricia en el pelo a José. Después con el mayor sigilo posible salió de la habitación. Media hora había pasado cuando al fin llegó al callejón donde había dejado la moto el día anterior, al menos tenía que dar gracias, estaba, estaba entera y no tenía ningún color que no estuviese ahi de fábrica. Ya se preparaba para irse cuando vio pasar a la mujer de la cafetería de la noche pasada, Phoebe. Iba muy cargada con varias bolsas que parecían pesadas, empujó la moto fuera del callejón y la observó un rato. La puerta trasera de su local estaba a pocos metros de allí y tenía varias cajas esperando en ella, pedidos de los proveerdores más madrugadores. Bueno, tampoco se iba a morir por echarle una mano, parecían bastante pesadas. Así que le puso el seguro a la moto y se encaminó hacia la mujer. -¡Hola! -Hola... vaya, uno de los jovencitos de ayer. Después de dejaros con Emmet en el Roxie lo último que esperaría una es verte tan temprano levantado. -Me había dejado la moto aquí. Y tampoco nos fuimos tan tarde ¿sabe? -Ya veo. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, joven? -Bueno... la he visto pasar y me ha parecido que esas cajas tenían que pesar bastante, así que... si quiere le puedo echar una mano. -Bueno.- la mujer le miraba con una sonrisa maternal y le señaló una de las cajas.- no seré yo la que rechace ayuda de un apuesto joven. -Ni yo el que deje que una dama se haga daño en la espalda con...15 kilos de avena. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que JF la ayudó a meter todo en la cámara frigorífica y se aseguró de que la mujer no cargase mucho peso. Era mayor que sus padres, bueno, que su madre, pero tenía el pelo de un tono rojizo y aunque entrada en carnes mostraba algunos gestos que le eran muy familiares, suponía que algunos de esos venían con el parto y los años de crianza de un hijo. -Pues ya lo tiene todo, señora. -Phoebe. Señora me hace sentir vieja. -Jajaja.. sí, a mi madre tambien. Phoebe entonces. ¿Necesita algo más? -Que sientes tu culo aquí y te tomes un café conmigo, es lo menos que te puedo ofrecer con tu ayuda. -...Vale, gracias. Ambos se sentaron con un café humeante entre las manos, aunque el de la mujer era bien cargado y el de JF apenas llevaba otra cosa que no fuese mucha leche y mucho azúcar. -¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad? -Se me nota ¿eh? Sí, llegué con unos amigos hace unos días. Bueno... ellos ya estaban aquí, yo me incorporé hace poco. Ayer la primera toma de contacto con los garitos de la zona. -Jajaja que no te oigan los chicos llamar garito al Roxie. -Sí, bueno... no es mucho de mi estilo ¿sabe? -Uhm, pues ayer cualquiera lo hubiese dicho. ¿Y cuál es tú estilo? -Pequeños, acogedores... donde te puedas subir a un escenario a tocar, supongo. -¡Oh aquí solíamos tener artistas actuando dos o tres noches a la semana! Pero cuando mi chico encontró un trabajo mejor pagado lo dejó y desde entonces la verdad es que no me puesto a buscar gente. -Es una pena, es una sitio agradable. ¿Lo lleva sola Phoebe? -Sí, de vez en cuando tengo algunos camareros, pero es época de universidad así que los polluelos han dejado el nido. ¿POrqué estás interesado? -...Uhm... sí, supongo... pero tengo unos horarios un poco dispares ¿sabe? Difíciles de compaginar con un trabajo. Entro y salgo cuando menos me lo espero. -Bueno, mientras estuvieses a estar horas para meter las cosas en la cámara y hasta las 11 que terminan los desayunos. -¿En serio necesita a alguien o es que le estoy dando pena? Francis se había terminado el café y ahora jugaba con la taza, hacíendola girar sobre si misma sin llegar a tirarla, Phoebe era del tipo maternal, de esas que recogían a delincuentes juveniles como si fuesen gatitos descarriados. Y la verdad, aunque el hijo favorito de mamá Grey no fuese ningún delincuente, sí que daba la impresión de estar un tanto descarriado. -¿Eso importaría mucho? -No me gusta la caridad, y no quiero ser una carga. -Te pagaré un sueldo si te lo ganas, eso no es caridad, niño. Además si no lo necesitase no te lo había propuesto. No se lo digas a nadie, pero me hago mayor, y que hayas cargado tú todo eso ha sido una gozada. -Jajaja... bueno... soy mutante ¿sabe? -Y yo irlandesa, ¿algún problema? -Nop. -Pues ponte el mandil ahora mismo, voy a enseñarte cómo se usa la máquina de café. -así que dime aly la parranda con tus amiguitos continua -parece que estoy de parranda? -solo digo que debes dejar de jugar -es lo que trato…por cierto no te extrañaran…digo el súper jefe lejos…no es algo que se vea todos los días -vacaciones y que hay con tus amigos saben que estoy aquí -uy claro les dije “oigan adivinen quien viene a visitarnos, recuerdan a Milo, si ese… el mismo que trato de matarlos cuando fuimos a londres” -eso fue por que ustedes tienden a ser algo entrometidos -por favor nos pusieron como carne de cañon, para que su juego fuera más interesante -yo no pongo las reglas, solo las sigo y en serio no presentaras más formalmente con ellos -no lo creo -vamos es bueno que conozcan a tu prometido -sabes eso jamás pasara -nos divertíamos cuando éramos novios -apuesto a que si, pero tu lo has dicho las cosas cambian y las personas también. -algunas no tanto… -por que la necesidad de encontrarte con ellos?? -oye simplemente sin rencores, solo hacia mi trabajo además hasta donde se solo queda uno de ellos… -sip -mmm -k?? -pareces algo triste, en verdad te has encariñado con ellos verdad?? -posiblemente -bien no inmiscuiré, ya has decidido que hacer aparte de ir a tantos lugares clandestinos como sea posible. -no hay muchas opciones -para ti siempre las hay -no con mis ocupaciones -bueno que hay de la escuela, siempre fuiste la primera en todo -uff la escuela necesita dedicación y no creo que pueda darsela -tal vez una libre, clases especiales con que hallas firmado esa ley estoy seguro de que te facilitaran ciertas opciones. -si y yo estoy segura de que tu ya hiciste ciertos arreglos para mi. -para alguien de tu familia la preparatoria no es suficiente… -y k elegiste aparte en la mansión ya estuve tomando clases extras -contabilidad o leyes -mmm leyes nop con el trauma me provoco Amy cuando me hacia estudiar con ella es más que suficiente -contabilidad entonces, podré dedicarle menos tiempo -bien te enviare lo necesario Que tan extraño es para alguien estar en la ciudad donde te criaste, donde te sentías cómodo y seguro, solo para ahora sentirte como un completo extraño. Al lado de un viejo conocido que bien puede ser un poderoso enemigo. En cierta forma alex extrañaba todo eso, sin quererlo la burbuja en la creció para bien o para mal, fue parte de ella. El chico es tan diferente con las personas en un minuto puede ser un autentico asesino sin sentimientos y en otro el chico que ha estado con ella casi desde el principio, a pesar de la enorme cicatriz en su rostro para las chicas es imposible no verlo y pensar más sobre el. Ambos salen del lugar observando a detalle cada espacio, jugueteando en cierta forma y haciendo compras. La duda era pro que no invitar a los chicos, bueno ciertamente invitarlos de compras no era una actividad que algunos consideraran y la única otra chica del equipo ya no estaba, aunque probablemente no le gustaría en lo más mínimo la facilidad con la que alex aceptaba a este sujeto. También el esperar a que los chicos preguntaran por que ella tenía ciertas libertades y ellos no. -así que …k sugieres -hay lugar cerca de la casa, mmm un tipo de restaurante con algo de musica de vez en cuando, es tranquilo…o podemos ir a algun antro y solo bailar …cero palabras -en ocasiones las palabras no son necesarias y bueno algo de baile no estará mal, aunque no acabamos de salir de uno, prácticamente nos ha arrastrado para que salgamos, y son las 7 a.m. -oye este lugar tiene muchas cosas creedme conozco lugares, es algo como las vegas algunos jamás descansan -apuesto a que sí pero al parecer mi cuerpo solicita algo de alimento… que te parece el restaurante que mencionaste y terminando te llevo a casa, no es bueno que una chica decente ande por ahí primero sin llegar a casa y luego seguir “el reventón” al día siguiente. -aguafiestas, pero coincido con eso de la alimentación. -lo que la dama ordene. …varios de minutos más tarde -wow se ve aammm interesante?? -si podríamos sugerirles un remodelado…pero la comida sabe bien -en serio aly me paree una caverna que sirve comida -no critiques, como si no conocieras a los estaunidenses -bueno creo que se ve algo higiénico -cállate y entra -buenos dias -hola -buen día -en seguida los atiendo , tomen asiento por favor -claro -gracias -bueno lo admito…aun que espero que el sabor sea tan bueno como el olor -ya veras que si, Sr. Quejumbroso -mira quien habla -y k es lo que desean nuestros clientes tan madrugadores “esa voz” -J.F.? -alex buenos días y buenos días chico que acompaña a mi adorable amiga -buenos días ammm “chico” -oh sorry J.F. es el Dean, Dean el es J.F. -mucho gusto -igualmente mmm acento ingles -absolutamente -k haces aquí???espera trabajas aquí?? -desde ahora si,he decidido hacer algo más productivo que ver tele y escuchar musica. -muy bueno alguien debería aprender de ti -no sigas Milo o ya veras -claro -bien J.F. tráenos lo mejor que tengas -haa sus deseos son ordenes, por cierto la fiesta debió estar en grande verdad??? Por que no me has invitado -digamos que no me gustan los trios.. - traere su orden *Esa misma mañana en el cuarto de Ed.....* En ese cuarto, Ed, tenia todas sus pertenencias despues de que el profesor Xavier fue por el a la casa de sus padres, sus objetos mas preciados estaban ahi, sus fotos con sus compañeros de colegio y claro la foto con su familia la cual no dejaria olvidar nunca, ya q es cierto q sus padres no les gustaba para nada su imagen de mutante, pero a pesar de eso, Ed crecio queriendolos mucho,siendo una persona muy timida pero tambien muy apasible hasta q se dio el suceso de su amigo, algo q todavia el quiciera olvidar; es sus objetos tambien tenia una medalla q le habia dado su abuelo cuando era muy pequeño, era una media luna de plata, la cual mantenia sobre su pecho... *El cuarto estaba levitando y sus cosas estaban dando vueltas por toda su habitacion* -aaaaaah........aaaaah......dejalo porfavor.........dejalo ya!!!!!!.........- *Ed despierta asustado y con el Todo su cuarto tiembla al caer todas sus cosas al suelo* -hmmmm, hmmmmm......- Ed- de nuevo la misma pesadila de siempre....., estoy sudando de nuevo......- O no....mi cuarto.......y ayer lo habia organizado!!!!......... q tristeza tendre q organizarlo de nuevo..... Ed se levanto de su cama, y empezo a estirarse y empezo a mirar su cuarto, el cual estama muy desordenado gracias a el mismo...... -bueno, empezare de una vez a arreglar esto para despues salir y conocer esta ciudad pedacito por pedacito- Empezo a recojer sus cosas....... -Que bobo soy, porfavor en q estoy pensando , poseo telekinesis, de alguna forma me iba a servir esto para algo.....- Sus cosas de nuevo empezaron a levitar, y cada una colocandose en el lugar q le correspondia, las pupilas de Ed cambiaron de castallo a azul...... al terminar Ed se sento en su cama........ Ed- ammmmmm esto es algo cansado deberia practicarlo mas, asi cuando me toque combatir con otros no me canse tanto.........- Y con un suspiro se levanto y se dirijio a su ventana a divisar el paisaje q aunque era nuevo, para el, le producia algo de nostalgia.......como si ya hubiera estado ahi antes........ Jose se despertó en la cama de JF... solitario... era normal, se habría asustado... ARGH! no quería perderlo como amigo... y menos... después de todo lo vivido... Se levantó de la cama con su pantalón elástico roto de pijama, miró en el aseo del rubio, pero no encontró a nadie... por lo que pensó que JF había salido... a por algo, pero... volvería al cuarto... Esperó una hora tumbado en la cama, pero se aburría demasiado y terminó leyendo libros de las estanterías, buscando calzconcillos en los cajones y, como no, dandose una ducha mañanera y desenredar los pelos de sus piernas y espalda, ahora algo liados. Nada más salir de la ducha, cogió una toalla y salió al pasillo donde coincidió con Ed: Jose: Eh! ¿ha' desayunao? - grito Jose en español intentando callar a su doblador mecánico Ed: Estaba... eh... ¿ese, no es tu...? Jose: Déjame me cambio de ropa y no' tomamo' una' tostada', ¿t'ace? Gracias a las compras realizadas la tarde anterior, Jose disponía de ropa nueva, ropa de su estilo, muchas transparencias (para dejar ver su parte humana, al menos por el día) y colores claros, que reflejasen la luz hacia el interior; así que poniendose unos vaqueros blancos, un cinturon plateado con algunos brillantes y una camiseta de manga larga de cuello abierto semitranslucida y con un cierto tono verdoso, con botones laterales que dejaban ver todo el hombro izquierdo del lupino joven; una cadena lateral daba el toque final a un estilo que a más de uno en su grupo le gustaría tener. Cuando salió, escasa media hora más tarde, de paso se peinó, Ed seguía sentado frente a su puerta, la cual no había cerrado en ningún momento: Jose: ya'tá, lihto, ¿vamo'? Ed: Ya era hora no crees? Jose: ^.^lo siento! soy coqueto... Jose se adelantó a su acompañante, mientras dejaba ver un agujero hecho a drede para dejar salir su colita, ahora, sin demasiado pelo. Una vez en la cocina, mientras esperaban a que terminase la tostadora, los jovenes charlaron un rato: Ed: ¿De dónde salías esta mañana? Jose: De darme 'na ducha... Ed: ya... te veo muy cambiado desde que Dana se fue Jose: Sí, 'sa chica me caía bien, pero... no me gustaba demasiao... apestaba... n'entiendo como no se ponía' juga' con bolica' de lana cuand'entraba'n la mansión. Una tímida sonrisa sonó en la boca del joven argentino: Ed: me dio pena que se fuese Jose: Sí, era una buena lider, aunque si fuera por ella, ahora estaríamos... Sonne: ¿Entrenando? Jose susurrando: oh, mierda... Sonne: Tu traductor sigue funcionando auqnue tu hables en Español... Jose: ya veo... pero tu no nos vas a... Sonne: Os quiero ver en 5 minutos en la Sala de entrenamiento vientras yo termino de localizar al resto del grupo Jose: PERO ESTAMOS CANSADOS!!! - dijo mientras ponía carita de cachorro Sonne: Sin escusas!! Jose se levantó, tomando el último sorbo de su café , despegandose el traductor de su garganta dijo con una sonrisa te odio. No tardó demasiado en quitarse todo su traje para salir y ponerse su "bañador de combate", era divertido, y le excitaba mucho, ponerse ese mini bañador, ajustado, con su protector testicular, aunque en el pack tambien venían unas rodilleras y coderas, que contrastaban con el marrón naranja del pantalón, prefería no colocarselas, suponían un peso que, ahora, no le resultaba nada cómodo. 5 minutos, exáctamente, tardó en llegar corriendo y dando saltos de pared en pared a lo largo de todo el pasillo: Sonne: Jose! tendrás que pintar todo el pasillo tu solo... Jose: ¿por qué?!!! Sonne: Mira - dijo señalando un pasillo lleno de pisada cánidas negras en ella Jose: Ups! U-.- lo siento... Sonne: ahora dentro los dos, tendreis que empezar a aprender a trabajar en equipo. Ed: pero somos solo tres, ¿y el resto qué? Sonne: No, soys dos, y nunca se sabe con cuantos podréis disponer en un momento determinado, así que por ahora trabajareis los dos juntos. Un empujó por parte del Griego para los chavales los obligó a entrar en una sala tras la cual, unas puertas mecánicas se cerraban tras de sí a la vez que unos aros y unas bolas de acero caían de alguna parte y la voz de Sonne sonaba por la sala: Sonne: Lobo, deberás ser capaz de saltar por medio de esos tres aros, mientras Edyang, deberías realizar algunas elevaciones y movimientos circulares con ellas... a ver quñe consigues hacer... Los aros colgaban demasiado alto, lo que obligó a Lobonevado, en su forma semi-humana, a trepar por los paneles laterales de la sala y, usando sus piernas lupinas, salta a través de ellos tres, rozandose con el último: Sonne: otra vez Lobo! La sesión fue bastante dura, tras varios ejercicios individuales, de control y mejora, comenzarón los trabajos en equipo, mientras Ed cogia telekinéticamente diversos proyectiles, Jose saltaba sobre ellos para llegar a la cabeza de un robot. La sesión fue bastante dura, y la peste de pelo húmedo y sudor de Jose no pasaba desapercibida y sin tardar medio segundo, nada más escuchar las palabras mágicas: Fin de la Sesión, Jose salió corriendo de la sala dirección a su cuarto, aunque al pasar por la puerta principal escuchó el timbre, por lo que se paró en seco frente a la puerta principal, y asomando un poco su cara vió quien se escondía tras ella, un muchacho muy guapo que ocultaba su cara con una gorra de cartero pero que dejaba ver una especie de melenita con ciertos mechones rojos, llamaba al timbre mientras revisaba una gran cantidad de cartas: Cartero: Busco a la Señorita Alexandra Carbeth Jose: No, no está... vendrá en un rato, y usted es... Steve: Steven, soy el cartero del barrio - dijo sin mirar a la cara al chico Jose: Yo soy Jose Romero Steve: Me alegro, esto... me voy, ¿te importaría darle estas cartas? - dijo levantndo la mirada y viendo al cara de Jose, que, entre las sombras, tomaban una configuración canina Jose: No! ^_^ Steve: uhmm... ¿puedo? - dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la cara del chico Jose se sorprendió con el interés del chico, normalmetne la gente se asustaba, pero este chico, Steve, no lo hbía hecho, así que acercó su cara a la mano del muchacho que empezó a acariciarle el hocico, las orejas y detrás de ellas, obligando a Jose a mover la pierna izquierda, golpeando el suelo, varias veces consecutivas. En ese momento Jose sintió a Matt pasar tras de él, asustándose y dando un salto que rompió el ambiente del momento: Jose: esto... encantado, este... este es Matt - sonrió Steve: ya veo, no olvides las cartas... ¿Josh? Jose: Jose... espero verte de nuevo... Steven se subió a una Scouter amarilla y siguió su ruta postal mientras se despedia del chico-lobo con su mano. - Jose, ¿quien era el pintamonas ese? - El cartero. - dijo mientras se dirigia de nuevo a su cuarto. - Oh, cojonudo, y al primer cartero que viene aqui le nseñas tu cara de perro ¿no? - ¿Que insinuas? - Jose se puso a la defensiva, transformandose de nuevo e inclinando las patas en posicion defensiva. - Tranquilizate... creo que sabes a lo que me referia... - ¡ Ha sido el el que se ha acercado a mi! - esta bien, Jose. Lo siento. Pero ten mas cuidado. No le conocemos de nada. - Deberias de desconfiar tanto en las personas, Matt...¡ es solo un consejo! - Ya bueno.... ¿que queria el pintamonas? - Unas cartas para Enix. Toma, cogelas tu, me gustaria darme una ducha , ¿me la he ganado, no? Le entre´go las cartas, y a la vez que als observaba, Matt dijo: - Si, pero antes, a pintar el pasillo. - Grrrrrrrr. ¡ te odio! Sonne vio como se marchaba Jose. Se fijó en las cartas, eran de Londres. Freno toda tentacion de abrirlas, pero sentia una enorme curiosidad. " No es forma de comenzar esta nueva etapa" se decia Matt. El tener que lidiar con un futuro sin Dana, y ademas, sin Tony, dejaba a Alex y a el libres de ataduras, para mostrarse realmente. Era la hora de mirarse a la cara y descubrir a que estaban jugando. - ¡Eh jefe! ¿ Que hago ahora? Ed le rescato de sus pensamientos. -¿ Como que que haces ahora? Que te de el aire un poco, chico. - Bueno, la verdad es uqe habia pensado que lo que dijistes, en lod e trabajar como un equipo y tal.... - ¿Y la conclusion es? Ed le tiró unos guantes de boxeo. - ¿Me enseñas unos truquitos de Aikido? - Jejejejeje - Matt- Esta bien pero para enseñarte quiero q primero me digas q es el aikido?... Ed- mmmmmmm haber........ *Ed lo mira fijamente como si quisiera entrar en su mente* Ed- si,si,si, el Aikido es un arte marcial moderno de Japón. Fue desarrollado por Morihei Ueshiba..... y tiene como objetivo la armonización de situaciones de conflicto, en vez de la destrucción o derrota del oponente. jejeje ¿sorprendido no? Matt- La verdad.....si, no sabia q te gustaba el aikido....chiko tiene tiene algo extraño.... Ed- ¿extraño? como que o que? ¿que estas insinuando? Matt- Que? si no he dicho nada......... *la mirada de matt cambio de un momento a otro como cuando una idea se te viene a la cabeza* Matt- Claro lo olvidaba, tambien eres telepatico.....osea.....que.......me leiste la mente y supiste q era el aikido!!!!!! no me leas la mente.....dijo mientras le saba un golpe en la cabeza a Ed.. Ed- Au au au q te pasa no me pegues....esta bien.....me lo meresco pero es q a veces no se si la gente habla o esta pensando creo que tengo que practicar eso.... Matt- pues deberias......y no me vuelvas a leer la mente! Ed- Ta bien.... Matt- bueno ahora si te voy a enseñar... miraba a Ed como a la defensiva de sus poderes.... Bueno ya q sabes q es el aikido, aunque lo hayas leido de mi mente......al fin y al cabo ya lo sabes......bueno ahora te voy a enseñar la primer tecnica esta se llama Ai-hanmi-katatedori esta tecnica consiste en....... Ed-en que el compañero toma mi muñeca derecha con su mano derecha, o mi muñeca izquierda con su mano izquierda......cierto? Matt- Si señor, pero te dije q no lo leyeras de mi mente... Ed- esta vez si no lo lei, el profesor Xavier una vez despues mi entrenamiento mental, me estaba enseñando sobre esta arte marcial...y pues por eso lo se.... Matt- Ok, te creo pero ya lo sabes....sin telepatia.... Ed- Si ya lo se... Matt ya q sabes esa tecnica....... Matt le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, no tan fuerte para no lastimarlo.....Ed cayo arrodillado al suelo.... Matt- esta se llama Chudan-tsuki.... Ed-(tos) casi me sacas todo el aire..... Se pasaron un hora entrenando aikido.... Matt- Ed creo q ya es.... Ed- Suficiente Matt- Exacto! ahora ve y duchate.... Ed- Ok! muchas gracias por enseñarme! chao Matt- Bye Ed fue directo a ducharse y vio q Jose apenas iba de salida de la ducha..... Ed- Hola Jose.....como te va? Jose- Muy bien... Ed- Te noto algo pensativo....q tienes? Jose- ammmmm nada, dejalo despues me veras mejor... Ed- Ok! pero si algo sabes que cuentas conmigo.... Jose- jejeje gracias.... Ed- Ok lo dejo, me tengo q duchar....ese entrenamiento estuvo muy fuerte... Jose- Lo dice quein casi ni se movio en el entrenamiento..... Ed- ammm jejeje cierto pero no estaba hablando de ese ....estaba hablndo de aikido.....ammmm bueno chao Jose- Nos vemos! Jose- ¿Aikido? a mi no me han entrenado en eso....... Después del breve paseo y la reconciliación, el cuentro con J.F., alex simplemente extrañaba su vieja vida, extrañaba el no tener que preocuparse con nadie más el andar por allí sin rumbo fijo. Pero bueno la realidad era otra… suponía que el estar bajo el “mando” del gobierno le facilitaría las cosas para por lo menos regresar a los estudios. Sin duda varios de sus compañeros no creerían que la chica ante sí, era la primera de la clase, la campeona nacional de natación en cuanto a estilo libre se refería, sin duda disciplinas donde la concentración y la dedicación contradecían todo lo que hacía ahora. Si por que negarlo extrañaba en cierta forma esas falsas amistades que solo estaban con ella por conveniencia, pero que la respetaban por lo que era, por que a pesar de todo podría hacer las cosas bien sin necesidad de que su familia se involucrara y el hecho de su constante enfrentamiento con la figuras de autoridad, siempre con el conocimiento de cuando parar. En que parte del camino se había perdido todo eso, quizás tal vez cuando la única ancla que le quedaba había desaparecido. Y ahora estaba allí tratando de ser responsable, tratando ser que otros sean responsables sin duda un gran reto. Hogar de los abyss…. -aaaggggg maldita puerta… ante varios intentos de abrir la puerta civilizadamente, por fin se rindió y la golpeo provocándole una magulladura. -mmm alguien se enfadara por eso. -hey alex mira correo para ti, mucho en realidad… vaya no sabía que tuvieras tantos amigos.. -mmm claro… si se les llama amigos a los comerciantes… Enix tomo las cartas que Jose le ofrecía a la vez con cierta curiosidad de lo que podría ser. Sin duda aunque varias eran de anuncios otras eran de viejos conocidos, en particular la cual refugio inmediatamente lejos de la vista. -gracias… -no hay de k -mmm k haces con el uniforme… -el bañador…mmm entrenamiento(en español) -claro matt…es como la gatita se toman todo en serio (en español) -aaaaaa hablas español… -un poco, además por si no lo habías notado esta ciudad goza de una gran cantidad de población latina… -jeje si tu acentillo es raro -si se me van las letras así que prefiero evitarlo… -mmm tal vez algo de práctica -por mi naturaleza debería de saberme el francés, pero bueno demasiadas cosas.. -eres descendiente?? -no para nada eso que es como una obligación si andas por Gran Bretaña, ya sabes la cercanía y la relación… -claro… -y bueno es todo suerte con el entrenamiento. Jose solo observo a la chica alejarse, si era algo intrigante… Por otra parte alex trataría de evitar el entrenamiento, no entendía exactamente su relación con matt, sin dana y tony se supone que las cosas serían más fáciles, pero aun así apenas y se habían dirigido algunas palabras, el estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de sacara a flote al equipo y ella huyendo de las responsabilidades. Y sin duda no creía que a sonne le hiciera demasiada gracia el saber que Milo estaba allí de visita, y que al parecer pensaba quedarse un tiempo tratando negocios. -¡Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go-let him go- -Eh tío, ¿dónde estabas? -Maaattoooo, ¿qué tal? ¿Dormiste bien? Antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta Sonne estaba llamándole con cara de pocos amigos, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared, mientras JF ya sin la sudadera y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le daba una patadita a la puerta para cerrarla del todo. -¿Dónde estabas? -Currando. Probablemente de todas las contestaciones que se esperaba la de trabajando no estaba entre las diez primeras. Alzó una ceja y esperó una explicación más completa. -Sí. Me he despertado pronto, siempre lo hago y después de ir a correr un buen rato y a por la moto, que me la dejé olvidada ayer, me he encontrado con Phoebe una señora la mar de maja, me recuerda un poco a mi madre ¿saber? es la dueña de una cafetería que está bastante chula -JF al grano. -Bueno, pues eso que necesitaba alguien que la ayudase de 6 a 11 y...yo necesitaba el curro asi que. -Pero...tú ya tienes trabajo. ONE nos paga a todos. -Sí bueno... verás a mi lo de estar registrados y eso, no me mola ¿sabes?- JF fue a la cocina mientras hablaban y sacó un par de zumos frios de la nevera, a Matt parecía habersele pasado el enfado sin mayor problema.- Realmente nunca lo habría hecho. Yo estoy de parte del Capi. -Entonces...¿porqué lo has hecho? -Bueno... está claro ¿no? Por que vosotros lo habeís hecho, sois mi familia, no iba a dejaros solos. -JF tío...sólo nos conocemos desde hace unas semanas...es...eres un poco raro ¿sabes? Y joder es muy raro también para mi, porque nunca creería que alguien pudiese ser tan 'familiar' con todos en tan poco tiempo, pero para ti es natural, no parece forzado. -Ya bueno... echo de menos a mi familia, a la de 'verdad' y bueno, realmente ser de un grupo significa mucho para mi, ser parte de vosotros... sois mi familia de todas formas. -No sueles hablar de tu familia. -Ya. Bueno, vosotros tampoco lo haceís. Yo... les echo de menos. Muchísimo... mañana operan a mi hermana ¿sabes? Nada grave...bueno.. un poco sí, pero todo saldrá bien. Lo sé. Es solo que le había prometido que estaría con ella. -Bueno, tio, no te preocupes, cogemos uno de los jet y nos plantamos donde sea. -Nah...no... me temo que no es posible... ¡Pero gracias! Ambos chicos se quedaron callados unos minutos, bebiéndose su zumo y mirando cada uno hacia un lado. -Oye Matt. -¿Qué? -No te lo tomes todo muy a pecho ¿vale? Sé que ser el jefe ahora es una carga y eres un tio responsable y por lo general todos los tios responsables se dan mucha caña para no fallar, pero a veces la presión hace reventar el globo...Y- el rostro de JF se puso extrañamente serio por unos segundos.- no hay nada peor que un líder que revienta, porque... son peligrosos. Todos confiamos en ti, pero eso no significa que tengas que ser el héroe o el padre o algo así. Tienes a dos chicos que no controlan demasiado sus poderes y que además son bastante jóvenes... vas a tener que tener paciencia. Pero si necitas ayuda o hablar o alguien que te enseñe cómo ligarte a la rompe pelotas...ya sabes dónde está el tio Francis. ;) -Jajajaja...joder, justo cuando parecía que tenías más de 14...¿Francis? -Oooopps... pero no se lo digas a ONE ¿eh? Ellos creen que es Ferdinard. -Creo que voy a pasar de preguntar por qué. -Haces bien XD. Oye, me voy a entrenar un poco ¿vale? Si me dices a qué hora quieres hacer los entrenamientos conjuntos estaré siempre aquí para hacerlos, pero mientras me gustaría estar mucho a mi bola, entre el curro, la piscina...no creo que pare mucho en casa. -Ok. -Ta lueee. El chico se marchó de la cocina hacia la sala de entrenamiento y estuvo durante un par de horas allí. Después de darse una ducha y comer algo se fue a nadar un rato y a buscar un sitio donde escalar un rato. Por la noche cenó con el resto y aquella rutina se fue repitiendo durante algunos días. Trabajaba, entrenaba, comía y por las tardes se dedicaba a hacer las cosas que más le apetecían, tocar, componer, o practicar algunos deportes extremos si encontraba los medios. Y por la noche a la hora de dormirse justo cuando estaba casi al borde del sueño, notaba las patas de Lobo Nevado subirse a la cama, así que por las mañanas se despertaba con el cuerpo calentito y peludo de su lobo favorito. Una semana después de haber comenzado en la cafetería de Phoebe, un par de clientes habían comentado que había una zona dónde practicar salto base y eso le encataba, así que tomó nota y cuando volvió buscó a Jose. -Eh, colegaaaa, esta tarde me voy a saltar un rato. ¿Vienes? -¿Saltar? -Salto BASE, tío, una pasada. -¿Qué es eso? -MMM...mira es como salto en paracaidas, sólo que desde edificios, o gruas, o acantilados de poca altura. ¡Es.Aluciante! -Buuuuhhh eso suena peligroso. -Sólo un poco. La cara de Jose le dijo que no se creía ni por un momento que fuese 'poco' peligroso. -Bueno vale, es peligroso, pero sólo si no controlas las cosas bien, he hecho los cálculos para el salto y el tiempo es adecuado, además mi equipo está en buenas condiciones. No tienes que saltar si no quieres no te preocupes, no lo decía por eso, es sólo que me gustaría que me acompañases y luego podríamos cogernos unos perritos calientes y unas bebidas y tumbarnos un rato en el capó por la noche. -Bueno eso suena bastante bien^^ -Genial. ¿Chicos?-les dijo al resto de Abyss.- Si quereís apuntaros ya sabeís. JF sonrió disimuládamente cuando vio la mueca de decepción de Jose, pero no dijo nada. Un par de horas depués los chicos se encontraban en la zona en la que JF iba a saltar. El chico estaba algo nervioso, como de costumbre cuando iba a hacer algo de ese estilo. Le encantaba, la adrenalina, la emoción el sentirse total y absolútamente libre, ya fuese haciendo salto, puenting, rafting, escalada extrema...cualquier cosa que le pusiese la piel de gallina y el pulso a mil por hora. Se colocó el casco y se ajustó bien por última vez el paracaidas, se puso en el borde y echó un vistazo hacia atrás, dónde estaba Jose, le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño pícaro. -BAAAAZAAAIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...... El sol pegaba fuerte desde el edificio más alto de San Jose. Un autocar había llevado a la mayoría de los Abyss, se trataba de el mayor hotel de la costa Americana, pertenecía a la cadena de hoteles Four Seasons tal y como las gigantescas letras FS en la fachada dejaban ver. Subimos en ascensor, acompañados con el director del hotel hasta la azotea, donde, junto a un grupo de especialistas, organizadores del salto, nos esperaban algun que otro saltador, ya preparado para la ocasión: -¿De verdad que no quieres saltar? - preguntó JF a Jose mientras se ajustaba el casco y revisaba su paracaidas. A pesar del calor, Jose vestía una sudadera sin mangas y con la capucha puesta. El sol era tremendo a aquellas horas de la mañana y no podía arriesgarse a perder la consciencia, y menos en un lugar tan peligroso: -¿No será peligroso? - preguntó tras respender con un movimiento de cabeza y bajando las orejas tras la pregunta de JF JF dio un par de pasos, miró a Jose con una sonrisa y tras un rápido vistazo: -BAAAAZAAAIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...... Jose no pudo resistirlo, tan rápido como pudo, y sujetándose la capucha, corrió hacia el bordillo del edificio mientras observaba como JF, a los los pocos segundos de caer, abría su paracaidas. Rápidamente, e ignorando los gritos del resto de sus compañeros, bajo las escaleras a cuatro patas, es como más cómodo le resultaba desplazarse, su anatomía estaba modificada para correr de esta manera, y ahora no tenía tiempo para pararse a pensar en correr a dos. Con lo nervioso que estaba no iba a tardar demasiado en bajar las escaleras, aunque había más plantas de las que podía contar, pero no ra ningún estúpido y sabía que tardaría menos en ascensor, aunque cuando se montó y se cerraron as puertas se puso a dar vueltas a si mismo, casi como si se estuviese persiguiendo la cola. Estaba realmente nervioso y no podía evitar imaginarsea JF espachurrado contra el suelo. JF seguía planeando, desde abajo se podía ver como disfrutaba con el viento rozándole en la cara y las rastas chocando unas contra otras dejaban ver, claramente esta cara de satisfacción. ¡Dios! No había nada mejor que eso. Cuando por fin JF iba a tocar tierra, Jose se fijó que un Abyss más había saltado, se trataba de Enix, como no, esa "chica de acción" no podía resistirse a bajar "así" un edificio, lo que puso pensativo a Jose, "¿algún día seré yo también así?". La mirada volvió a JF que, en el último momento daba una voltereta en el paracaídas cayendo al suelo de manera espectacular. Jose todavía cerca del Hall, y de la sombra del edificio, se quitó la capucha y se acerco entusiasmado al joven rubio: - WAH!!! ¡¿Y'esa volteret... Pero no pudo termianr al frase, JF se quitaba a toda velocidad el arnés del paracaidas y tiraba el casco sin demasiado cuidado hacia la lona mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia el chico-lobo. Sin dejarle terminar ni reaccionar lo cogió en sus brazos y juntó sus labios en su beso demandante mientras daban un par de vueltas sobre si mismos. Al carajo el no involucrarse, al carajo el futuro y al carajo la gente que no dejaba de mirar a los dos jovencitos que se morreaban sin importarles que aquello fuese la vía pública. JF estaba lleno de adrenalina y feliz y si besar a Jose le hacía aun más feliz no iba a haber nadie que lo evitase. La frase hecha "poner los pelos de gallina", en los humanos normales solo es apreciable si te levantan el brazo y te fijas que sus poros se han contraido... pero en los animales, bueno, digamos que su cuerpo ocupan un mayor volumen. Y el cuerpo de Jose, en este caso, era más animal que humano. Cuando notó que sus pies volvíana tocar el suelo, Lobo se permitió abrir los ojos, elevó la mirada para observar a JF y se sorprendió de que le estuviese mirando con una cara de cariñi que nunca le había visto antes. Por unos segundos se quedaron quietos disfrutando del momento con las frentes pegadas y un par de sonrisas bailándoles en los labios. -Wooooooohooooo!!! Eso es un beso. Ya tardabais niñatos. Enix les veía con esa sonrisa socarrona tan familiar y se iba quitando los arneses y enrollando el paracaidas. JF abrazó a Lobonevado y se acercó a la chica mientras, con efusivos gritos, trataban de explicar sus experiencias, dejando a Jose, tan quieto, tan rigido y tan atontado... como de costumbre. El día había pasado como en una de esas películas americanas para adolescentes, lo único que les faltaba era comenzar a cantar y a bailar con varias animadoras y deportistas saliendo de la nada siguiéndoles la coreografía. Ahora estaban tumbados en el capó de un Chevey que JF había sacado de un desguace la semana pasada y que había estado restaurando en sus ratos libres. Aun no estaba como a Francis le gustaría, pero dejando a parte que le faltaban piezas que no se construirían hasta dentro de quince años, no estaba tan mal. Aunque quería cambiarle el color, ese azul pastel espantoso le daba arcadas. Estaban comiendo un par de perritos calientes y sorbiendo coca-cola mientras veían una peli de Vin Diesel en un autocine, de vez en cuando se miraban, sonreían y se besaban, para luego apartarse sonrojados e idiotas para volver a empezar. En mitad de un de esos procesos estaban cuando sonó el móvil de JF. -Menuda canción hortera tienes. -Pues tú dirás, al menos no tengo 'Abrazos, besos y mimitos, eres tú mi Peluchito' como tiene Enix. -O_o ¿Enix tiene eso en el móvil? -Ahm...ella aun no lo sabe, pero lo descubrirá en cuanto Matt la llame de nuevo. -Te va a matar. -No si no se entera de que he sido yo. Ahora calla, que tengo que contestar. Lobo le sacó la lengua pero no dijo nada más. Estaba deseando ver la cara de Enix cuando le sonase esa canción asquerosa en el móvil. -¡¡Hey tio!! que tal todo? La voz de Will al otro lado hizo que sonriese más que en toda la tarde, echaba de menos muchísimo a Will, a Shamy y a Hank, sólo los dos últimos sabían de verdad quién era, pero con Will había conectado desde el principio, tenían los mismos gustos, se reían de las mismas cosas y sentía que podría haberle contado la verdad sin ningun problema. Pero... era mejor que sólo los mínimos posibles lo supieran. -¿¡Will?! ¡Ostia, tío, cuánto me alegro de oirte! Con un gesto hacia Jose que le miraba extrañana y un poco mosqueado por la efusividad, se bajó del capó y se fue unos pasos hacia otro lado para tener privacidad. -¿Qué tal te va, JF? -Bien, bien. Te echo de menos, mucho, tío a ti y a Shamy, pero...me va muy bien, no tengo tiempo para aburrirme ¿sabes? Acabo de volver de la Tierra Salvaje. ¡Sí! En serio... y bueno al final se quedaron Dana y Tony ¿Sabes? Están todos un poco tristons, Matt sobretodo, pero bueno era lo que tenía que pasar. -Lo dices muy convencido, a veces creo que puedes ver el futuro tio. -Jajajaja... no, no sé, si les hubieses visto me entenderías, Quimera echaba de menos a su gente, tío y no sé, pero todo el rollo del registro es una mierda. -Ya, ¿pero entonces porqué no te vuelves con nosotros? No deberáis haberte registrado. -Bah... les di una identidad falsa, tío. Sabia me la proporcionó así que nadie se va a enterar de eso. Además, no puedo irme Will, me lo paso bien aquí, San Jose es genial, y los chicos...bueno son mi familia también ¿sabes? Les quiero. Y si no les guio yo ¿quién lo va a hacer? necesitan a alguien que odie el registro para que ONE no los absorva...jajajaj además ¿sabías que Enix duerme sólo con una camiseta de tirantes y con un boxer de tía? OOOOOooooohhhh Diiooodddd Míooooooo. Tendrías qu verla, se te iba a cortar la respiración y te ibas a volver moreno al verla, te lo juro. Y Matt hace una musaka que te mueres, no he probado nada más rico....Y está Jose... -¿Está Jose? -Sí... es...bueno... ya sabes. -No, no sé. -Bueno- el rubio se rascó la cabeza un poco incómodo.- el me gusta tío. -...Oh...OH... no sabía que tú...ya sabes. -Si bueno...no... es decir... que me gustan las dos cosas...ya sabes. -Eh...sí, supongo...y ¿es...bueno...ya sabes? -¡Joder, sí! ¡Del todo! -Pues me alegro. -¿Y qué es de tu vida tio Wi... tio? xD -Pues la verdad es que la cosa está jodidilla, pero bueno... Me molaba una tia que llego a la mansión, pero a Sam también y al final yo me he quedado un poco tristón... es más, no te vas a creer desde donde te llamo. -¿No estás en la mansión? -No tio, estoy en Wellster, en casa de los padres de Sam. Y estamos aquí Sam, Amira(la chica que me molaba) y yo -Joder... un poco incómodo, ¿no? -Si... un poco... mucho a decir verdad jejeje. Y para colmo Brian Bradock,... ¿sabes quién es? -Si, el Captain Britain, ¿no? -El mismo, pues ahora tiene mi tutela legal y me ha dicho que me vaya con él a Europa, la verdad es que con todo lo que está pasando... quizás lo haga. No se, tú que opinas? -Pues haz lo que veas, pero tienes otras opciones, no se,... podrías entrar en la reserva del grupo, así podrias seguir ayudando de vez en cuando pero no te verías obligado a tener tanto contacto. No sé...de todas formas, con Brian aprenderías mucho y lo mismo hasta ves a Merlín a la buenorra de su hija. -Si, es una idea...¿y de qué conoces tú a...?... ¿Qué? Sí, un momento... tio, JF te tengo que colgar. Me alegra haber hablado contigo. Seguimos en contacto, vale? -A mi también tío, te quiero, cuídate. Francis se giró hacia el coche sin ser realmente consciente de que la última frase podría haber sido malinterpretada. Varios días después del la diversión dada por J.F. Simplemente el aparecerse y estrellarse contra una de la bardas de la casa ya decía algo sobre en que sentidos andaba alex, bueno regla básica no manejar si has bebido. Parte de si no entendía como fue el cambio de alguien que no le parecía siquiera tomar un sorbo de cualquier cosa que contuviera alcohol a alguien que se escabullía a las fiestas y terminaba ebria, y para “ese” alguien cuyo cuerpo funciona diferente al del resto, alguien con mayor resistencia habría que hacer cuentas de cuanto habría bebido. La pregunta era en que parte quedo la Alex que estaba dispuesta a madurar. -oh rayos lo que faltaba…esto dolerá mañana Enix frotaba su frente limpiando algo de sangre que apenas aparecía, sentía como su herida comenzaba a sanar, aunque el dolor persistiría más la cruda realidad. Bajo del auto medio adolorida observando el exterior debían ser como las 5 am Un par de horas antes… -vamos solo es un simple juego -claro y se donde terminan esos simples juegos… -un concurso así, si ganas podrías tenerme a mi como tu premio… -sabes siquiera cual es mi nombre? -se que será lindo -alex -mike -entro pero creedme cuando digo que no me interesa el premio -ya lo veremos después -“ va alex en cabeza pasa deberías saber como son las fiestas de universitarios, más tratándose de norteamericanos””vaya forma de conocer los prospectos estudiantiles” Y así con un simple juego donde claro es la ganadora, apenas parece haber comenzado la fiesta olvidándose de regresar temprano por que tenían un a reunión y entrenamiento. El lugar se convierte en toda una sodoma y gomorra actual, con todo lo que conlleva ese tipo de situaciones. Solo tenía que asegurarse de no terminar en otro lugar haciendo otro tipos de cosas, si solo se mantenía bebiendo sería un logro. Y así fue todo un logro el solo beber y bailar, hasta que finalmente una pequeña voz en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar, bueno más bien fue el vigilante de la fraternidad quien ya estaba ejerciendo su puesto. De vuelta…. Con las alarmas sonando por breves momentos, ya que enseguida las desactivo alex se recargo en el auto, esperando casi suplicando que matt no se le apareciera inmediatamente. Poco duro su tranquilidad ya que escuchaba a alguien acercándose, quizás si hubiera estado en sus cabales sabría quien era, pero ahora solo necesitaba su cama. Demasiadas cosas en su cabeza lo de jose y j.f. de daba gusto, aunque se sentía algo “inútil” estos dos marchaban bien, mientras matt y ella se estancaban, si ya recordaba por que le daba por beber más de la cuenta el no poder resolver sus problemas le frustraba. Y pensar que le dio las gracias a James por enseñarle a beber…bueno la verdad los extrañaba a todos. Sonne seguíaponiendose al dia con sus nuevas funciones, mientras que el resto del equipo se "adaptaba" a la ciudad. Hizo una llamada. - Hola ruso. ¿que tal? - ¡Matt chico! Que alegria. Enohabuena por el ascenso. - Eh...si, gracias. ¿como va eso? - Bueno, ya sabes, aqui siempre hay cambios, no te aburres. - Ya me imagino. Verás, te llamaba para que me aclararas unos protocolos de actuacion. - Claro. Te puedo dar unas claves para que accedas a los datos de la escuela, ¿quieres? - Yo... no se, ya no pertenecemos a la escuela,Ivan. - Tonterias. Siempre pertenecereis a la escuela. Te mando un mail seguro con las identificaciones. - Muchas gracias Eon. Esto em supera... - Ni de lejos. Es hacerse a la idea chico. No seas tan serio, e ira todo sobre ruedas. - ¿Serio? No jodas...¿quien te ha dicho? - Las noticias vuelan... - NO, no, quien te ha dicho! - Jajja. Will estuvo hablando con el chaval, JF. - Maltido enano.... -jajajaja - los dos estallaron de risa. - Se le coge cariño, ¿sabes? - Si, la verdad. A veves es como uan mosca cojonera pero si, es buen chico. Matt, ¿que tal los nuevos? - Nevado se adapta bien, ya es uno mas. Ed, en cambio, aun es una incognita. La verdad, nos viene bien un telepata en el grupo, pero aun hay que educarle bien la mente. - Podemos ponerte en contacto con Shammy, quizas le pueda ayudar. - Eso seria genial. - Y por lo demas...¿que tal? - Odio el puto registro. Tengo que hacerlo, no queda otra, pero lo odio. - Paciencia. Un poco de sacrificio. ¿Que tal con Alex? - Joder...¿tambien ha sido JF? - Matt, lo vuestro se veia venir dede neustra primera mision. - Me gustaria saber que significa eso de "lo nuestro"... - ¿Frio, Frio? - No se que decir. Parece que tengo 15 años otra vez, no se que decirla, ni como mirarla...despues de lo de la tierra salvaje, con Dana y Tony, pense que seia mas facil... - Pero lo ha complicado todo. - Si. - Mira, griego. Deja de dar vueltas como un pajaro, se directo. Si lo pierdes, al menso ya no darás mas palos de ciego. -....... - ¿Matt? - Tio, cuanto te echo de menos - jajajaja. Haras que me sonroje. - Te lo mereces, capullo. Muchas gracias por todo. - Te tengo que dejar, Matt. Nos vamos de mision. - Que suerte la vuestra. - Te la cambio! - No gracias. Cuidate,¿eh? Un abrazo. - Una abrazo Sonnecito. - Moriras por eso, lentamente. - Jajajaja. Jose: ¿Quién era? JF: Will, un... amigo ^_^ Jose: Ump!... - gruñó Jose mientras apartaba la vista e ignoraba su corazón que empezaba a latir por celos JF: Sabes, hacía mucho que no sabía de el... Jose: Ya me lo imagino, pero... JF: ...Dime pequeñín Jose: Nada... bueno sí... hoy ha sido un dia... como decirlo... genial... - dijo mientras se giraba hacie su acompañante que volvia a tumarse a su lado - mañana... ¿será igual? JF: No te entiendo... Jose: JF... yo... nunca había besado a nadie antes... Cuando Jose volvió de sus ensoñaciones eran las 6 de la mañana y solo la luz de los guanteletes de Alex le permitían estar en su forma humana en la oscuridad del cuarto de JF. Ya habían pasado algunos días... exáctamente tres desde que JF pronunció un "te quiero" a un tal Will... y el... se había enamorado... o eso pensaba, pues si pasar tres noches en la cama de un amigo, deseando poder acariciarle el cuerpo toda la noche y sin poder hacerlo por miedo a perderlo, no era amor... entonces... no sabía que era lo que le ocurría. JF todavía dormía de espaldas a Jose en la cama de matrimonio de su cuarto, la primera noche se había quejado por la pequeña pero intensa luz de los guanteletes, pero la siguiente noche había caído redondo en la cama... y cuando Jose le pidió dormir de nuevo con el, no le puso impedimentos. A pesar de que en esos tres días se habían besado por las esquinas y en los momentos más "precisos", pero no habían hecho nada más... y Jose estaba que iba a explotar, necesitaba tocarlo un poco más, sostenerlo en brazos, abrazarlo mientras hablaban con sus compañeros... cogerle de la mano. En ese momento sacó la mano de debajo de las sabanas y se percató de como, a pesar de la luz sus almohadillas seguían ahí... JF podía pasar por humano, pero él... ni por asomo... siempre quedaría un resto de "monstruo", ahora entendía porqué el pobre de JF no había querido dar un paso más... Jose se incorporó y se colocó sobre el chaval de raftas rubias para verlo mejor, sin embargo la luz de sus guantes lo hicieron retorcerse un poco y tras un par de gruñidos abrió los ojos: JF: Hola Jose, ¿ya estás despierto? Jose: Sí... JF: Uhm... ¿una pesadilla? - dijo a la vez que se estiraba un poco y bostezaba Jose: No, el pasado... JF: Nene, nadie mejor que yo te comprende... Jose sonrió: ¿Nene? JF: llevo escuchandotelo decir desde que llegaste, era normal que se me pegase, aunque, realmente no entiendo qué significa... Jose: uhmmm es algo como "fella" o algo así, pero tiene más conotaciones que... JF: ...todavía no me has dado el beso de "buenos dias" Jose levantó la cabeza y la giró para verse en un espejo de pared: Jose: ¿De verdad lo quieres? JF sabía lo que estaba pasando, las orejas hacia atrás y esa mirada caída lo decían todo: JF: Ehh... ¿a ti te pasa algo? Jose: Nah, solo un poco... JF: ¿Qué? Jose: ...Mírame JF: Te miro Jose: ¿Qué ves? JF sonrio, ahora entendía como su Tite Jose había perdido toda verguenza a mostrarse tal y como era y como aceptó con completa decisión convertirse en lo que se convirtió, antes lo había llorado... y esas lagrimas estaban empezando ahora: JF: a un lobito que me está volviendo loco Jose: en serio! - dijo mordisqueandole la nariz, mientras JF se removía JF: vale! vale! te veo a ti... ¿qué pasa? Jose: mira - dijo mostrandole las palmas de las manos, las cuales había rallado hacía solo una semana para su "cita" y ahora se mostraban llenas de heridas sobre sus almohadillas JF: eh!!, no te las había visto así, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Jose: Nada, intenté quitarme el negro de mis manos... pero... JF: ¿Cómo te has curado las heridas? Jose: Agua oxigenada y algodón... era la primera vez... Pero no era eso lo que queria que vieses, mira - dijo volviendo a mostrarle las palmas JF cogió suavemente las garras de su compañero y, acercándoselas a la boca las besó repetidamente, de menera muy lenta y profunda. Jose comprendió el mensaje y no pudo más que tumbarse sobre su compañero y abrazarlo hasta que unas pequeñas lagrimas se secaron en el rasposo pelo del muchacho No sabían cuanto tiempo habian pasado en esa pose, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de tirón los hizo saltar de la posición: Matt: ¿habeis visto a....ups, perdonad JF: No importa, que te pasa que estás muy acelerado... Matt: Alex, todavía no ha regresado... Jose: pero si son casi las 10... Matt: Sí, por eso me extraña... incluso si se hubiese quedado de fiesta toda la noche ya debería haber regresado. JF: Danos unos minutos y nos vemos en el Hall Cuando Matt salió por la puerta Jose se giró a JF: Jose: La última vez que Alex volvió de una juerga estaba demasiado pedo... casi vomita en mi cuarto... si le ha pasado algo... JF: no te preocupes, nene, es una chica dura. Jose: ella si, pero el resto... Jose se levanto por el lado izquierdo de la cama, mientras JF lo hacía por el derecho, habían dormido en calzoncillos y cuando Jose miró hacia atrás no pudo resistirste: Jose: JF... como le dijo el lobo a caperucita: tengo estos dientes para comerte mejor - dijo a la vez que le enseñaba unos colmillos blancos JF sonrió y le lanzó su almohada al lobo que quedó aturdido: JF: te espero en la ducha... el mismo dia.... Era un mañana tranquila y Ed estaba en su cuarto dormido, se sentia una paz celestial en ese cuarto....hasta que empezarona tocar la puerta de la habitacion... toc...toc....toc.... Ed: (con un bostezo y una pereza muy grande, ed se levanto y abrio su puerta...) Matt: perdon Ed te desperte? Ed: pues......no porque? Matt: Lo que pasa es que.... Ed: No, no la he visto... Matt:¿? Ed: a Alex, no la he visto... Matt: mmm, oye mira deberias.... Ed: Si, lose... Matt: De nuevo (echandole una mirada....) Ed: de verdad lo siento estos ultimos dias he estado algo mal.....me refiero a la telepatia....se me esta saliendo de control.... Matt: deberias ....... Ed: si, eso hare.....alguien debe ayudarme...lo que pasa es q el profesor era quien hacia las sesiones conmigo y cuando se fue....las sesiones terminaron....y no pude controlar esta habilidad al ciento porciento... Matt: Ok, bueno te dejo seguir durmiendo, si sabes.... Ed: Te lo dire de inmediato tranquilo. Ed cerro la puerta de la habitacion....mientras q matt continuaba su busqueda pero alcanzo a escuchar uno de sus pensamientos sin querer... Matt: donde estas....!!!!!(tono de preocupacion) riiing.......riiing....... Ed: mi celular? riiing....... Ed estaba buscando su celular por todas partes hasta q lo encontro.... Ed: Si Hola? ¿?¿?¿?: Hola Edy!!!! como estas? Ed: bien gracias, pero con quien tengo el gusto? ¿?¿?¿?: Edy!!!!! (tono regañon) Ed: Lo se, lo se mama como estas? tiempo sin hablarte!!! Mama: muy mal sin verte ni hablar contigo....llamamos al otro instituto y nos dijeron que te habian trasladado, entonces tu papá pidio el telefono y se lo dieron.....y ya vez estoy aqui llamandote... Ed: si señora, eso lo noto, y cuentame como estan por alla, como esta papá? Mama: (un silencio devastador) Ed: alo? Mama: El esta bien Edy..(silencio)..Edy deseo visitarte donde quiera que estes... Ed: what? Mama: edy tu sabes que yo te extraño y quiero visitarte... Ed: pero...pero.... Mama: Edy no me digas que no porque recuerda que todavia eres menor de edad y hasta q seas mayor puedo hacerte regresar aca.. Ed: este.....yo......esta bien..... hablare con el director para saber si pueden venir y pues.... Mama: Si yo te llamo luego..... Ed: Ok, pero mama ten paciencia...eso no es tan facil... Mama: si lose Chao cuidate mucho! Ed: Ok gracias por la llamada... Cuando Ed cancelo la llamada, se puso muy asustado y se sento en su cama a pensar sobre lo que iba a pasar.... *a pesar de que su madre era muy amable y lo queria tal cual como era, en su familia, -como en toda familia hay un lado bueno y un lado malo-,..... su padre tenia otra forma de pensar a cerca Ed y sus dones...* Matt quería las alternativas para localizar a alex, su completa falta de dedicación era muy superior a la que siquiera esperaba de los nuevos ingresos. Aun así una pequeña preocupación pasaba ya que ni siquiera le había contestado el celular. Justo cuando estaba dando la vuelta al pasillo se topo con una alex que si no recordaba mal traía la misma ropa de día anterior. Jeans, convers, playera polo y chaleco…. -hola sr. Madrugador -sabes la hora que es…pensé -si papa…pero antes de que digas algo más estaba cumpliendo con mis deberes … -osea son? -deberes escolares…mmm había olvidado lo que eran… me ayudas? Matt se quedo algo intrigado no se había percatado de que alex cargaba con un buen numero de libros, los tomo y la siguió a su habitación. -ok mmm estuve en la biblioteca ósea nada de celulares, hubiese contestado tus millones de mensajes pero me he quedado dormida para el final… -je… -ya en serio se que tenemos los entrenamientos, tácticas y todas esas cosas, pero tenía que reponer lo perdido… -un aviso no estaría mal matt la siguió y se sentó en su cama, mientras alex lo miraba de una forma “extraña” con cierto agotamiento en ella. -necesito de tu apoyo, tenemos que empezar a ver lo que haremos. -lo se… -shield podría hacer distinciones con tigo…tal vez estudios privados -lo se… -y no creo que se opusieran si faltaras a algunas clases -lo se… -no conoces otras palabras… -mmm Cuando matt decidió volver a ver a la ojiverde esta ya estaba media acostada, simplemente mirando el techo… -sin ofender matt pero tengo suficiente con vivir con ustedes, entrenar con ustedes, trabajar con ustedes…como para que aparte tenga que utilizar el resto de mi tiempo también, se que es más pesado pero necesito mi espacio… -claro…aunque pensé que te divertías con el resto -lo hago, pero soy una chica pasar todo el tiempo con un grupito de chicos, no es bueno para mi salud. -bien aunque si estas en eso de cumplir tus deberes, sería bueno que también los cumplieras aquí -lo se pero bueno aquí puedo ser más como yo…afuera soy la imagen que he tenido siempre, tratare de hacerlo portarme mejor aquí -ok…eso de las borracheras… -si mal habito..también tratare de llegar más temprano y no estamparme contra los muros. -bueno -bien me quedare aquí un par de horas y después estaré repasando cosas de misiones. -si algo de descanso te hará bien -eso o podrías regalarme algo de energía - -broma Jose: Voooy - Gruñó Jose con una voz grave al encontrarse en un estado semilupino, todavía en la cama y quitándose el micrófono de la garganta y el traductor de detrás de la oreja. No tenía demasiado que quitarse, pero en la penumbra de la habitación consiguió desnudarse por completo; se acercó a la cómoda y sacó un par de calzoncillos limpios, unos calcetines y con ellos se metió en el pequeño cuarto de baño. JF ya estaba dentro de la ducha, ver la silueta del joven detrás de la mampara empañada excitaba muchísimo a Lobo que, nada mas entrar en el cuarto de baño volvía a su forma "humana": JF: Did you realize that each time you need less light to loose your head? Jose no contestó, pero JF sacó la cabeza enjabonada, asomándose por la cortina mientras ponía morritos: JF: I did it El español retiró un poco el jabón de la cara del joven y tras un breve beso, JF volvió a introducirse en la ducha, mientras Jose preparaba las cosas, desnudo, desde fuera: JF: Jose, you are so silent, it's ok? Jose se miró al espejo. No entendía nada de lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo, pero tampoco le importaba; se quitó los guanteletes y empezó a estirarse la cara, intentando ponersela lo más humana posible, mientras se peinaba el pelo hacia el lado intentando taparsela; en aquel momento, JF, volvió a sacar su cabeza por la cortina y Jose pudo comparar sus dos caras: JF: Is it ok? - dijo con tono de preocupación Jose: Sí - dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo y tocando en el cristal la cara reflejada de JF JF: Jose, do you need something? Jose seguía sin entender nada, y se giró para ir a la cama a recoger el traductor cuando JF lo agarró por el brazo, obligándolo a abrazarlo, mientras, por la puerta abierta se escapaba el calor y el vapor del aseo. Jose se sintió como en los brazos de su madre, seguro de todo, de si mismo, de su relación, de JF, y no pudo contenerse al abrazar el también al joven rubio cuyos ojos enamoraban casi tanto como su sonrisa. Los dos cuerpos estaban desnudos y mientras JF mantenía el abrazo por las axilas, Jose se dedicaba a recorrer toda la espalda con sus manos, siguiendo las cicatrices del joven. No tardó demasiado cuando sintió a JF temblar: Jose: ¿tienes frio? JF: What? Jose: /co:l/ JF: If it's cold? Jose: /Ies/ JF: Yes, it's - dijo mientras, agarrando de la zarpa a Jose, lo llevaba hasta la ducha, todavía con el agua caliente. Jose: Me gustas JF... JF: You too Jose sonrió y entró dentro de la bañera corriendo la cortina tras su paso. Había mucho espacio solo para los dos chicos, Jose pensó en cerrar con el tapón el agujero de salida y quedarse allí, duchándose, mientras se llenaba la bañera con el agua, pero Matt tenía prisa y no podían entretenerse demasiado. JF se giró para coger el gel poniendo su trasero cerca de la piel de Jose que no pudo evitar agarrarlo por la cintura y colocarse detrás. Aunque habían estado durmiendo juntos durante cuatro noches seguidas, era la primera vez que ambos se veían desnudos, y hacía solo unos segundos se habían abrazado, tal y como él siempre se había imaginado que ocurriría; sin embargo... ¿quería decir eso algo más?... podía oler las hormonas de JF y su ojo no le mentía, las erecciones no pasan desapercibidas por muy de espaldas que te pongas, y menos si te están abrazando... sin embargo, ¿iba a ser ese el momento?, Jose no lo sabía pero algo tenía seguro, no le iba a importar mientras fuese JF: JF: Do you mind....? JF se puso recto y agarrando cada mano del joven con la sulla, las subió hasta el esternón mientras lo obligaba a acercarse a el. Jose no pudo evitar fijarse en las cicatrices de la espalda y mientras JF le echaba gel en las manos: Jose: JF... aquel primer día, en la mansión... hace unas semanas, cuando entré en el cuarto de baño mientras me duchaba, te las vi... ¿puedes decirme qué son? JF no había entendido nada, pero sabía lo que quería que le contestase, por lo que, girándo 180º le besó en la boca. POdía controlar estar desnudo ante Jose, estaba incluso cómodo, podía controlar el saber que ambos estaban excitados y muy cerca, podía controlar muchas cosas pero no podía controlar la incomodidad de sus cicatrices. Y si sabía algo de José y de él mismo, a decir verdad, es que si hacía algo lo suficientemente placentero se olvidaba de todo. Así que ni corto ni perezoso profundizó el beso durante minutos, jugueteando con su lengua en la boca de Lobo, mordisqueando su labio inferior, lamiendo dónde mordía y acariciando en general esa boca que le volvía loco. Dudaba mucho que Jose se diese cuenta realmente de lo que lograba en él. Nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona desde los trece años. Jamás había aguantado una proximidad sexual, o siquiera remotamente sexual con nadie. Le gustaba tontear, ligar o tirarle los trastos a cualquiera, pero de tal forma que se notaba a la legua que sólo bromeaba. COn él era distinto, no era tan dado a tontear con Lobo, pero le encantaba tenerlo cerca, abrazado a él, devolviédole el beso y olvidando por una vez su aspecto. Cuando pensaba que le gustaba Jose, le encataba TODO de él, su dedos almohadillados, su colita de cachorro, su boca con esos colmillos un poco más pronunciados, su nariz como un pequeño hocico. ¡Por el amor de Dios, se había criado con mutantes, él era un mutante, cómo iba a sentirse incómodo con aquello! Sonrió dentro del beso, el chico entre sus brazos no era consciente de eso, pero él iba a asegurarse de que notase todo su cariño. Además no es como si no estuviesen en igualdad de condiciones, él se séntía, al menos en ese momento bastante avergonzado de sus cicatrices... Parecía que la maniobra de distracción con forma de beso había funcionado. Demasiado bien, pensó cuando la mano de Lobo se dirigió hacia su entrepierna y la otra subió por su espalda acariciando su las marcas que allí tenía. Intentó relajarse y cerró los ojos, al fin y al cabo él también quería aquello. Durante unos segundos sólo el calor de Jose a su lado y la sensación placentera que sentía llenaron su mente. Aquello era genial, estaba bien, era...rojo. Unos ojos rojos le miraban desde el fondo de su mente, riéndose, susurrando palabras obscenas en su oido, mientras una mano de hielo le tocaba. Rubí y diamante y las nauseas crecieron desde lo más hondo de su cuerpo y comenzaron a invadirle. Todas las alarmas de JF saltaton a la vez y haciendo un esfuerzo notable por no empujar al más joven contra la pared y huir, se separó de él, al abrir de nuevo los ojos y ver los irises amarillos de Jose, cálidos, amables...inseguros, prolongó aquel beso maravilloso un poco más con réplicas en miniatura en el cuello de Jose. Que sus fantasmas le acompañasen a todas partes no era razón para hacer daño a una persona maravillosa como Jose. JF: The kiss ... It has been great.-susurró contra su cuello antes de retirarse.- But I think Matt will kill us if we arrived late. Sin atreverse a mirar a Jose se dio la vuelta y comenzó a enjabonarse con rapidez. Mierda... Jose no entendía nada de lo sucedido, en apenas tres minutos había sentido tantas cosas de aquel muchacho que, se había quedado paralizado. Sus manos todavía tenían jabón y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, JF ya estaba listo y preparado para salir de la bañera. Automáticamente sacudió un poco su cabeza para volver a la realidad: Jose: ¡Espera! JF no lo escuchó o lo omitió, pero, en el tiempo en que Lobo terminaba de quitarse el jabón y salir al dormitorio, Goodsheperd ya había salido. Lobo cayó de rodillas al suelo, y desde la penumbra de la habitación miró hacia el espejo del cuarto de baño, viéndose el reflejo de su forma lupina, inconscientemente sus ojos se rasgaron y se lanzó contra el cristal del aseo corriendo a cuatro patas los escasos metros que los separaban; pero inmediatamente pasado el marco de la puerta, volvió a su forma humanoide chocando con el lavabo y en una una mezcla de sentimientos que era incapaz de diferenciar, explotó con un triste aullido que se escuchó por toda la mansión. Despues lo recientes hechos de la al parecer absoluta tranquilidad que le acogia, por fin les había tocado almorzar a todos juntos, al menos era la primera vez que alex se topaba con ellos, no solía aparecer demasiado por el lugar. Estaba renuente a preguntar sobre el aullido de Jose pero mejor se lo guardo… Alex: buen día J.F. : hola apreciada compañera a que debemos el honor de su visita Alex: je nada más Ed: hola Jose seguía un poco apagado…mientras matt también entraba a la cocina, al parecer con buen humor…alex no pudo si no sonreír, era extraño que estos chicos incluyéndose anduvieran por allí tratando de salvar el mundo. J.F. preparo el desayuno al parecer le iba bien con eso…pronto comenzaron a bromear sobre ciertas cosas. Mientras alex se perdia en sus pensamientos enix: “espero que a Milo se le ocurra algo mejor” Ed: quien es Milo? Enix: disculpa? Ed: dijiste Milo Enix: no..yo lo… he estas leyendo mi mente? Ed: k a disculpa no tenía… Enix: escucha déjalo o sabrás por que Frost me daba clases especiales… malditos telépatas… Alex solo siguió terminando su almuerzo…dándole una mirada a Ed de atrévete y ya veras…mientras matt parecía haberse tragado la lengua, mientras los otros dos le daban unas miradas curiosas… En la mente matt se juntaban fragmentos de ideas, Milo? Se referían al mismo loco que antes había tratado de matarlos, o era alguien más…bueno quizás ella solo estaba recordando algunas cosas…bueno eso esperaba La tensión en la mesa comenzó a crecer cuando J.F llegó con algunas tortitas (pancakes) más que colocó sobre las que ya había en el plato central. De algún lugar había sacado un gorro de cocina alto y un delantal de un torso de superheroe hipermusculado: JF: ¡Aquí vienen más! Ed había dejado de comer por la regañina de Alex, pero el ver otra vez tortitas en la mesa, no se pudo resistir y rápidamente se echó 3 en su plato: Jose: Will... nunca había oído hablar de él... y porqué iba a ser por otro, bueno, claro, el seguro que es normal, y puede hacer lo que quiera, además, JF lo quiere... me tendrá como a una pupita... Ed levantó la cabeza del plato para fijarse que eran los pensamientos de Jose, el cual no dejaba de darle vueltas con el tenedor a su último trozo de tortita mientras, con las orejas bajadas soltaba una lágrima: Jose: no quiero ser su puta... si esto tiene nombre, yo... lo quiero... a lo mejor debería volver a España... allí, al menos, sé que no me voy a enamorar... no hay mutantes... podría... descansar... en paz... Ed siguió la vista de Jose para fijarse que se trataba de JF... no quería escuchar lo que oía, pero tampoco podía remediarlo, Jose gritaba de rabia, tristeza y resentimiento y por más que intentaba acallar el volumen, solo conseguía convertirlo en un susurro casi peor qe los gritos del mismo. Miró a JF y de repente una imagen le golpeó a Ed, como si de una novela televisiva se tratase, el beso en el edificio, las noches de Jose junto a JF y por último la ducha... cuando Ed volvió a "la Tierra", casi se cae de la silla por el golpe de dichas imágenes: Jose: ¿Qué le pasara a Ed?, ¿estás bien? Ed: Sí, yo, esto... tu.. -dijo apartándose del muchacho... Jose: ¿Qué te ocurre, Ed? Ed: Sos... - dijo entre asustado y conmocionado a la vez que miraba a JF que, entre el fuego se giraba - creo que puedo ayudarte Jose se quedó asustado, la sonrisa de Ed, le había dejado bloqueado, mientras Ed se levantaba y se acercaba a JF y mientras hablaban de algo intentó acercarse al muchacho, pero lo único que recibía era un zumbido, que era mayor y más molesto cuanto más se acercaba al joven. JF miró a Ed con preoocupación, meintras este volvia, tambaleándose, a la mesa seguido del rubio. JF: Ed, ¿te ocurre algo? Ed: ¿No te has dado cuenta? JF: ¿De qué? Jose no pudo evitar prestar atención a la conversación de estos jóvenes apartados de la mesa, para algo le servían sus orejas puntiagudas: Ed: ¿Quién es Will? JF: Un amigo Ed: y que te ha - Ed se vio golpeado, de nuevo por una nueva imagen, esta vez se trataba de el junto a JF agarrándose de la mano, en la misma situación, mientras se mirabas a los ojos de manera muy romántica; Cuando volvió a la realidad, rápidamente miró a Jose que, entristecido, se levantaba e iba a dejar los platos en su sitio - ¡JOSE!, creo que JF tiene algo que decirte... Jose casi sin fuerzas, levantó el entrecejo e intentó mirar al chico: Ed: Ahora cuéntale... JF: ¿Pero qué tengo que contarle? Ed: ¿Qué sientes por ese tal Will? Jose se percató de qué iba la conversación, pero cuando empezaba a interesarle: JF: ¿Que sabes de Will? Ed: Es mi poder, puedo escuchar los pensamientos de la gente JF: ¿Me has intentado leer la mente? - dijo enfadado JF Ed: Sí, no, bueno, algo así, quería ayudar a Jose, quería saber quien era Will JF: Y no hubiese sido más sencillo preguntármelo?! - grtó enfadado y dando un golpe en la mesa Jose se asustó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se fijaba en la escenita de los tres novatos: Ed: ¡No puedo evitarlo! Jose estaba gritando... y, por más q intentaba... JF: Pues... -paró mientras respiraba y se tranquilizaba- entonces no pasa nada - dijo mientras se giraba para buscar a Jose que, con el rabo enre las piernas desaparecía de la cocina. Últimamente poco pisaba su cuarto, solo para coger ropa limpia y llevarla a la cama de matrimonio de la haibtación de JF, todo estaba tn desordenado como la última vez que durmió en el; se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos: ¿Cómo estás hijo? Jose: Mamá... bien... a salvo... ¿te has enamorado? Jose: No digas tonterías, solo, bueno... es posible ¿Y quién es ella? Jose: Mamá... es..., se llama Alex, es una compañera del grupo ¡Oh!, por aquí están muy preocupados, piensan que te han secuestrado... y no tardarán en encontrarte Jose: No te preocupes mami, intentaré que no me encuentren... Hijo, cuídate, y lucha por lo que quieres Jose despertó de su sueño con algunos meneos de JF por los hombros: JF: Jose... es hora de ir a entrenar Jose: ehh, uhmmmm, esto... ¿qué hora es? JF: las 13:00... ya llegamos tarde... Jose: tu.. bueno, ahora voy - dijo apartándose del lado de JF. JF: ¿Quieres saber quién es Will? Jose estaba de espaldas, pero podía ver la cada de JF desde un espejo, así que encovó los hombros como si el tema no le importase: JF: Will es un chaval alucinante, tenemos muchísimas cosas en común, le encanta dragon ball, la comida indú - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por le cuarto mientras Jose buscaba su traje de combate de repuesto en el armario - a ambos nos gusta Oscar Wilde, ¿no te parece fascinante? Jose: Oh sí... - dijo con un tono de ironía que JF ignoró Jf: Además es simpático, alegre, extrovertido... Jose no aguantaba más y tuvo que hacerle la pregunta: Jose: ¿Y lo quieres? JF: ¿Cómo? Jose: En el Cinepark... ¿por qué el dijiste "te quiero"? JF: Pues porque es verdad - respndió con tono inocente y sin percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo más allá de sus palabras. Jose, con una velocidad espasmosa se colocó al lado del chaval, y con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque con el entrecejo gruñisdo, solo pudo expulsar aire antes de salir corriendo, a cuatro patas por la puerta principal. Cuando JF bajó a la sala de entrenamiento, Matt le confirmó que Jose no había bajado esa mañana... ¿Dónde estaría? -¿Qué le has hecho? -¿Qué? -Vamos, JF está claro que algo le has hecho. -¿Pero de qué me hablas tío? -Joder, vale que el chaval es temperamental, pero esta vez ha pasado algo gordo para que se haya puesto así.-Matt le miraba muy serio, con los brazos cruzados- Así que...qué le has hecho. -...No tengo ni idea. Mira, nos estábamos duchando y -¿Os estabais duchando? ¿Juntos? -Sí, juntos. -¿Por qué coño os estabaís duchando juntos? JF rodó los ojos y alzó ambas manos con gesto frustrado. -¿Te lo tengo que explicar? Me gusta, le gusto. -¡Tiene 15 años! -Oh...vamos, no me digas que te vas a poner mamá gallina. Además no pasó nada. Absolutamente nada. Creo ques está así por eso...bueno y porque escuchó que le decía 'te quiero' a Will. -¿Qué Will?...¿¡Will!?...Vaya no sabía que Will y tú...Will y tú y tú y él...joder JF. -¿Pero te qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto tonto o qué? Will y yo nada. Will es mi colega y le quiero y él a mi, pero como amigos y ya está. -Joder...pues entonces no entiendo nada. -Ni yo. Creo que debería ir a buscarlo. -No. No déjalo, ya has hecho bastante por hoy, además creo que si se está escondiendo es por ti y no por el resto. Francis miraba hacia la pared con gesto hosco mientras se rascaba la nuca, por hacer algo, no sabía dónde colocar las manos que le pedían a gritos dar un par de buenos puñetazos a la pared. -Deberías hablar con él de todas formas. -Y eso he intentado, pero no me dice nada, no sabía que tuviese que contestar a preguntas que ni siquiera me han formulado... -Tú nunca has tenido novia ¿eh? -Pues no. -Se nota. -Dijo el experto. Como a ti se te está dando taaaaaan bien lo tuyo con Alex. Matt le miró un momento mosqueado, pero no le duró mucho, JF tenía la costumbra de hablar a las claras sin andarse con tonterías en las cosas que de verdad importaban. Se comportaba como si fuesen amigos íntimos...y aunque a veces le exasperaba, también era agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba por ti de esa manera, así que encojiendo los hombros le dijo: -Pues también es verdad.- y sin más salió de la cocina rumbo a buscar a Lobo. --------------------------------------------------------- -Eh. -Eh... La vocecita de Lobo le indicó que había estado llorando. Los aullidos lastimeros que le había llevado hasta el tejado, también. -Has faltado al entrenamiento. -Lo siento...creo que no valgo para esto. -No digas tonterías. Tan sólo has tenido una riña de enamorados. -Él no está enamorado de mi. -¿Se lo has preguntado? -...No. Pero lo sé. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? -Creo que das muchas cosas por supuestas, Jose... y es normal, a los 15 se da todo por supuesto. -Di por supuesto que me quería y me equivoqué. -Yo no estaría tan seguro. -Él quiere a ese tal Will. -Sí. Pero quizá deberías plantearte preguntarle de qué manera lo quiere. -¿Sabes algo?- la colita de Lobo se puso tiesa hacia arriba y sus orejas que antes estaban pegas al cráneo se pusieron igualmente en alerta. -Lo que yo sepa o no, no importa, Jose. Lo que no puedes hacer es subir al tejado cada vez que tienes un problema, así no los solucionas, sólo huyes de ellos. -... -Habla con él. Matt se acercó hacia el chico y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, no era muy dado a las muestras espontáneas de cariño, pero el chico estaba realmente triste y le rompía el corazón verle así, con movimientos un poco torpes le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda. -Lo he intentado...le pregunto cosas, pero siempre me lanza una sonrisa de las suyas y se calla o cambia de tema... -Es un chico misterioso ¿eh? Plaf, plaf. Los golpecitos de la colita de Lobo contra el suelo le dieron la afirmación. Se quedaron así, uno reconfortando al otro, en silencio y Jose no podía evitar pensar que en efecto ra misteriosó, sí, pero era su chico por muy triste que estuviese, una parte de él quería creerlo así. ------------------------------------------------------------ Mientras Matt se iba a hacer lo que fuese que hacían los líderes en las ocasiones en las que una pareja adolescente de superheroes se peleaba y uno de los componentes no acudía a sus obligaciones, encendiendo la tele para tener las noticias de fondo JF comenzó a fregar los platos del desayuno. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ed entró, quizá le había mandado Alex para ver por qué nadie estaba en la sala de entrenamiento. -Eh. -Eh...- la voz de Francis salió cláramente hostil. -¿Sigues enfadado? -¿A ti qué te parece? -Vamos... no es como si lo hiciera a posta. -Tampoco haces nada por evitarlo. Has debido de pasártelo en grande navegando entre las mentes de todos. -...No he visto nada en la tuya. -Por supuesto que no. -Tenías un muro y era muy grueso. -¡Así qué has tanteado a ver si podías pasar mis defensas! -...Bueno...sí...¡pero sólo un poco! El rubio se quitó los guantes de fregar y los tiró a la pila con violencia mientras se giraba hacia Ed. -¡Hay qué joderse! ¡No se tantea 'sólo un poco' para pasar defensas! ¡Es como estar 'sólo un poco' muerto o 'sólo un poco' embarazada! ¡Menos mal que eres un puto inutil y ni siquiera te he notado! -¡No hace falta que me insultes! ¡Y NO SOY UN INUTIL! -Mira...déjalo. -No.soy.un.inutil. Y como si quisiese demostrar sus palabras con hechos, Ed intentó traspasar los muros del mutante que tenía enfrente. No podía ser tan difícil pensó, al fin y al cabo, JF no era telépata. SIn embargo al intentar franquear la mente del de las rastas notó que el muro no sólo era fuerte, si no que llevaba asentado mucho tiempo, casi como si la primera de las 'piedras' que lo formaban hubiese sido puesta hace mucho tiempo, parecía que la 'argamasa' que unía las mismas estaba hecha con...'cariño' a falta de una forma mejor de describirlo. Probablemente si tuviese que explicarlo después qué había sentido al estar frente a las puertas de la mente del chico, en esos muros, hubiese dicho que era el resultado de un trabajo hecho por padres e hijos. Se había centrado demasiado en las sensaciones que le provocaba estar en una mente ajena y además protegida y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el muro comenzó a tornarse rojizo y de pronto 'estalló' en llamas, unas llamas tan puras que le empujaron 'literalmente fuera de la mente de JF. -¿Qué...?- Ed iba a continuar con la pregunta cuando vio a Francis apoyado en la encimera, tapándose la nariz con una mano de la que chorreaba entre los dedos brillante sangre.-¿¡JF estás bien!? Lo...lo siento...¿te lo he hecho yo? -Sí...bueno...no...Me pasa siempre que un telépata intenta entrar en mi mente por la fuerza-el chico se inclinó sobre la pila y dejó que chorrease ahí toda la sangre hasta que al fin paró.- A veces incluso cuando les dejo entrar... -...Perdo -Calla. -¡Te estaba intentando pedir perdón y me mandas ca -Que te calle y mires la tele. ¡Mira! El telépata se dio la vuelta a regañadientes y observó durante unos segundos la pantalla impactado soy Dina Carrigan desde la ciudad de los Angeles reportando lo que parece una lucha callejera entre superpoderosos, un extraño grupo de villano vestidos en negro ha atacado a un conocido grupo de heroes de la ciudad de Los Angeles, no sabemos las razones, pero es obvio que el ataque fue fabricado por las personas vestidas en ropas oscuras. Los Striker intentan, como es su costumbre salvar el día. seguiremos de cerca la situacion para poder informarles con total rigor -Contacta con Matt y diles que vengan, iré preparando el jet. Están atacando a los NeoX...aunque no entiendo porqué. Y aqui se cierra este post, por ahora. Cuando sea momento de volver a abrirlo, borraré este mensaje y lo avisaré. Cualquier post que continue este, deberá ir en las tramas Striker, no tiene pérdida, también se llama 'ENcrucijada' XD A ver se supone que todos iremos para allá, si quereís podeís describirlo, la cuestión es que por la tele SÓLO y repito SÓLO hemos visto que los Striker y los Neox (con un cambio de look más oscuro) se stán pegando. En cuanto aterrice el jet actuad como lo haría normalmente el grupo en una situación de ir a ayudar a sus amigos. Por favor, leeros al menos los últimos post de Striker para saber la situación, aunque luego al postear sólo contemos con información limitada. Un kisss EPILOGO 4 (ABYSS) ED: solo nos marcharemos y ya? Sonne: por el momento es lo mejor, en cuanto lleguemos a la casa prepararan los informes. Ante la cara de “no tengo idea de lo que dicen” por parte de Ed, alex suspiro Enix: mmm 1 no tengo ganas de explicar nada aquí a O.NE. 2 A ellos les interesa dejar esto limpio, así por que no dejarles hacer el trabajo sucio, después de todo ellos lo dejaron así. ED: Ah ok, y J.F. y Lobo Sonne: GS lo traerá…esa es otra cosa que tendremos que solucionar Ante la ausencia de lobo alex ni siquiera se presto a comentarles sobre como había lo había visto con los restos de aquel sujeto. Lo cual era mejor no recordar. Sonne: nuestro transporte casi llega, tenías razón sobre J.F. y sus habilidades mecanicas Enix: a control remoto, pero te emociones en cierta forma lo antiguo también funciona Sonne: como crees que le venga lo que paso a O.N.E?? Enix: ya se encargaran de las relaciones públicas, aunque para evitar problemas coincido en que pongamos en el reporte todo lo que paso. Sonne: supongo que no estuvo tan mal, aunque sigo creyendo que nos falta mucho. Enix: siempre falta matt Sonne: que optimistas somos Enix: la realidad es que siempre tenemos algo en que mejorar :D Sonne: jajaja Enix: ya en serio, ves mi cara esta seria, supongo que es hora nop Sonne: claro Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban más cerca de lo que había pasado las semanas anteriores. Si no fuera por que las muestra de aprecio estaban algo fuera de su jurisdicción, podría darle un abrazo tipo Oso, habían cambiado tantas cosas que matt era su única constante. Era como ver a dos adolescentes que se negaban a ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Justo cuando el avión aterrizaba apareció J.F. cargando a Jose. Enix: todos completos… Alex no pudo tener más que una mezcla de compasión y cierto asco hacia jose, pero de todos modos no es algo en lo que el chico tuviera control, y no es que el resto no cometiera errores. Mientras esperaba a que abordara, alex pudo sentir ese cosquilleo que marcaba una leve energía sumergiéndose en el lugar de la batalla, una energía conocida pero que dejaría para otra ocasión. Aunque seguía resistiéndose al pensar que la Inglesa había terminado con esos monstruos. OTROS Notas *Esta trama fue publicada en Creatuforo: **Página 1 (6/15). **Página 2: No se tiene acceso. *La trama fue copiada directamente de Creatuforo. Anotaciones